


Kiss and Drabbles

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Series: Kiss and Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: This is a collection of romantic drabbles and short stories about character/reader relationships. Featuring the boys from BVB, MCR, and Palaye. There's no real plot to these stories. Just stories with love.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Reader, Gerard Way/You, Remington Leith/Reader
Series: Kiss and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. In The Waves

You and your longtime boyfriend Andy were at the beach. It’s an awesome summer day and the water was nice and cold. You’re both in the ocean, splashing and swimming. 

You had a habit of swimming underwater when a wave came rolling towards you. You did this as a child and the habit never died. You liked it. It was fun diving into the wave and feeling the bubbly rush of it from underneath as it tried to push you back.

When you came back up for air, Andy laughed a little and decided to finally ask you, “Why do you always do that every time we’re in the ocean?” 

You shrugged, “It’s just something I always do at the beach. It’s fun.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah! In fact,” You then grabbed his hand and had him face the upcoming wave coming towards you. “Do this one with me!”

Andy nodded and when the wave came closer, you broke apart and both of you were submerged into the water and let yourselves be carried back closer to the shore by the rushing water. 

You both come up and Andy spat out some water, “Okay. That was fun. Next one, we hold hands and don’t let go.” 

You nodded and a minute later, a slightly bigger wave came rushing towards the both of you. Before you could see it hit you, Andy pulled you aside, turned to face you, and kissed you hard just as the wave enveloped you. 

Both of you were in the rushing water but Andy held you close to him and continued to kiss you while being tossed around in the water. You already felt like you were floating when Andy’s lips crashed to yours just as the wave was crashing the two of you and the pleasurable rush of his kiss made you jerk backwards more than any wave ever made you.

Once you stopped floating away, both of you slowly came out. You were catching your breath and Andy gave you a quick kiss. He pulled back, smiling at you. 

“That was _really_ fun,” He smirked. “Wanna do that again?”

You grinned and nodded, “I guess we have a thing to do at the beach now.”


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpected and sweet birthday surprise

Today is your birthday. Your best friend threw you a huge party and invited everyone in your circle to celebrate. Everyone is having a blast except you.

You were grateful to your friend for throwing you a party. You really were. But you really wanted to just have a quiet evening to yourself. You couldn’t tell her that because you saw how much work she put in to give you a wonderful birthday party. Plus she’ll know why you’re not enjoying yourself. You know it as well. 

Remington, your rock star boyfriend, is still on tour with his band and wouldn’t be back home until next week. You missed him terribly but he promised you a surprise for your birthday the last time you chatted with him on Twitter. You were disappointed that he was gone today but you managed to keep a brave face to your party guests. 

You just thought the party would be better if Remington was there.

Once the party was over and all of the guests went home, you went up to your bedroom to go to bed. You opened the door and got the surprise of your life. 

There was Remington. Sitting on the edge of your bed and smiling at you, “Hey sweetness.” 

“Remy!” you yelled out excitingly as you rush in to embrace him. “I thought you weren’t coming home until next week.” 

“We finished early,” Remington explained as he hugged you while standing up. “I couldn’t wait to see you, so I came straight to your house to surprise you. I waited in your bedroom until your party was over. I wanted to celebrate your birthday with just the two of us. Just you and me.” 

You smiled and got a little teary eyed, “This is the best present I’ve gotten tonight.” 

Remington smiled as he leaned in to kiss you. Once his lips touched yours, you fought the urge to giggle. You felt more excited about your birthday now than you were all night. His kiss was better than any slice of birthday cake.

Remington pulled away and brushed away a lock of hair from your face, “I love you, Y/N. Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” you said with a wicked grin on your face. “Now give me the rest of my birthday kisses and then we’ll get to my birthday _spankings.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's for you C.C. fans out there! 😘


	3. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C. plays a guessing game

You were upstairs, putting your makeup on when you heard your phone ringing. You glanced at the picture of the person who’s calling and grinned. It was your boyfriend. 

You answered the phone, “Hi, C.C.!” 

“Hey baby!” He said. “I’ll be at your place in five minutes. Did you decide on what you wanted to do today?” 

“Yes, but I want to tell you when you get here,” You explained. 

“Why can’t you tell me now?” He asked.

“You’ll see,” You said. “Now get off the phone and focus on the road.” 

“Okay,” said C.C. “See you soon, babe.” 

You hang up and finished your makeup quickly. You put on a light coat of your favorite lip gloss on your lips. Then you went downstairs and waited in front of the door. 

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. You swung it open and there stood C.C. outside. 

“Hii!” You greeted him with a hug. 

He hugged you back and asked, “So why couldn’t you tell me what you wanted to do over the phone?”

“Because I thought this way was better,” You told him. “Now close your eyes.” 

C.C. was confused but he did what you asked. Once his eyes was closed, you came closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around you. 

You pulled away and whispered, “Can you guess?” 

C.C. opened his eyes and pretended to think, “Hmm. I’m not quite sure. Let me check again.”

You smiled wickedly and kissed him again. The kiss became more when C.C. nipped your lower lip, making you squeak. You both pulled away and you giggled, “You jerk.” 

“What? I told you I needed to check again,” C.C. laughed. “You’re looking cute as hell and you’re wearing that lip gloss I bought you last week because you said it was your favorite.” 

“Yeah. Soo…have you guessed what I want to do today? The clue’s the flavor.”

Now C.C. really did think about it for a moment and guessed, “You wanna go strawberry picking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Been writing another story that will be posted here soon


	4. Video Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ray are playing a game to win a bet

You and Ray were doing your routine Saturday night date. Playing video games.

This is your favorite time. While most of your friends bitched and moaned about having gamer boyfriends, you were grateful for yours. Ray shared your love for old video games and he was a good sport whenever you beat him at something. He gave you pointers on how to approve your game playing. 

Tonight was a peaceful night for (your favorite game) and you both were into the game.

Ray was about to set up a new game until he turned to you, “Wanna make this game more interesting?” 

You smiled, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Let’s make a bet. We play scavenger mode on the game and whoever gets the most items before time runs out, wins the bet,” Ray explained as he was setting it up. 

“What are the stakes?” You inquired. 

“If you win, I’ll actually cook tonight. If I win, we skip dinner and make out for the rest of the night,” Ray wagered. 

“You got yourself a bet, baby,” You playfully challenged. 

Ray started the game and both of you gripped your controllers. The game began at its earnest and Ray was ahead. But you had some sly moves and started to get ahead of him. It was neck and neck for five minutes. 

Soon the timer was reaching to the end time and you and Ray had one item left to find. You knew were it was and could easily win the game. But during the game, you snuck glances of Ray focusing on the game and decided that you actually wanted to make out. 

You were setting to lose. 

You moved your character away from the item nearby and with one minute to spare, Ray found it and won the game. 

“Yes!” Ray dropped his controller and threw his hands up in victory. “I won!” 

“Congrats,” You said and you swooped in to kiss him, also dropping your controller. 

Ray put a hand behind your head and you both sank into the couch, kissing feverishly. 

Ray pulled away to breathe and smirked, “Y/N, you lost on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“Why Ray, whatever do you mean?” You asked in mock innocence.

“Scavenger mode is your best field in this game,” He said. “You always beat me at those.” 

You shrugged, “Maybe I thought losing was better than the prize.” 

Ray laughed, “Then why didn’t you say you just wanted to make out?” 

“Because it wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t make you earn it,” You said with a sly grin.

“Well played. But tomorrow, I’m making dinner, you little tease,” Ray said before pulling you back in to the make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is for you Jinxx lovers out there


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinxx is playing his violin and it drifts you away...

You were in the recording studio, listening to your boyfriend Jinxx playing his violin. You always admired how talented Jinxx really was and enjoyed listening to him play music. Be it his guitar or his violin, the way he touched the strings always soothes you. 

You went with him to the studio so he can put in his parts of the songs in the new album he and his band were working on. The rest of the band already left so it was just you and him. You sat on the couch outside of the recording room, watching Jinxx playing his violin softly and sweetly. 

Jinxx saw you and spoke in the microphone, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” 

You shook your head ‘no’ and gave him a thumbs up, “I want to stay and listen to your playing. It’s beautiful.” 

Jinxx smiled and continued to play. You listened to his playing and lay down on the couch. You relaxed, closed your eyes and let the music drift you away. You could live all your life with Jinxx and his violin. Your dreams were always about you and Jinxx and he was playing his violin in some dark blue fantasy world that only exists for the two of you.

Your dreams were so beautiful and vivid that you could feel Jinxx’s lips on yours like it was real. You opened your eyes and found that it was part of reality when you see Jinxx out of the sound room and he was kissing you. He leaned away and smiled sweetly at you. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Jinxx said softly. “I’m all done. We can go home now.”

“Oh, okay,” you yawned slightly and sat up a little. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. It’s just that your violin sounded so lovely.”

“I’m happy it does,” Jinxx told you. “You’re the only one worth playing for.”

You smiled at him and he helped you up from the couch. He put his arm around you as you both leave the studio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some lemon involved... but not what you think


	6. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Remington go to a convient store. Some bit scenes from the Palaye Royale video "Black Sheep".

You were sitting on the edge of an empty pool, watching Remington and his brothers skateboarding inside of it. It was a surprising warm day in December and all of you were staying at the Pink Motel. 

You watched Remington riding his skateboard and you smiled. You had a huge crush on him but he only saw you as a friend. At least that’s what you think.

You were getting hot and thirsty and you decided to go to the convenient store that was nearby the Pink Motel. 

You got up and announced that you were going to get a drink, “Do you guys want anything?” 

A small chorus of “no thanks” came from the others but Remington climbed into the edge, “I’ll go with you, Y/N.” 

You nodded and the two of you were on your way. 

Both of you entered the store and headed straight to the coolers. There was only the cashier and a skeevy looking guy by the magazines. He was looking at you. 

You felt awkward by that and almost instantly, Remington put his arm around you. You grabbed a bottle of lemonade and he grabbed a can of beer. You both headed to the register and Remington grabbed your bottle, “I got this.” 

“Thanks,” You smiled and decided to look at the slushy machine while he paid for the drinks. Then the skeevy guy approached you, “You got a hot little body, baby.” 

You turned to him and glared, “That’s rude. Go away.” 

“I’m just being nice,” the jerk grinned. “You could be nice by giving me a-“ 

Remington appeared behind you and gave the guy a death glare, “Leave her alone or I will kick your ass until it bleeds.” 

The guy became scared and Remington quickly escorted you out of the store. You opened your bottle of lemonade and started to drink to calm your nerves. Once you both were safely out and walked back to the motel, you turned to him, “Thank you for saving me. What can I do to thank you?” 

“Can I have some of your lemonade?” he asked. 

You smiled, thinking that was an odd thing to request but you handed him the bottle. Remington lowered your hand and kissed you. You were surprised but you melted into it and after a few minutes, he pulled away and licked his lips. 

“Tasted better than the bottle,” Remington said. 

You blushed, “Thanks. Um, Remington? What do I make of-?”

“That kiss?” Remington finished your question. “Well, Y/N, I liked you for so long and I always wanted to kiss you. Now that I have, I want to know if you wanted to become my girlfriend.” 

“Yes yes yes!” You jumped excitingly and threw your arms around him. You kissed him and he deepened the kiss. When you two pull apart again, he says, “Let’s get back to the others. After that, we can both go to your room.” 

You smiled excitingly and you both headed to the empty pool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be a little longer and it features Jake. Coming soon 🔜


	7. Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little church revenge story involving lovely Jake.

You and Jake were sitting in the pews of the town church on a Sunday afternoon. You were alone in the church and the two of you had grins on your faces.

You were pulling a prank on the priest today. It was revenge for last Sunday when Jake got in trouble with the priest for giggling accidentally during the hymns and he made him clean the church organ. You thought it was unfair punishment for a simple giggle and decided that the priest wasn’t going to get away with this.

You knew that the priest was secretly having a fling with Miss Matthews, the woman who owns the flower shop. They had their little sessions in the confessional this time of day. You thought that getting photographic evidence of the affair would be perfect but Jake had a better and more wicked idea.

On Wednesday, you went to visit Miss Matthews at her shop and asked her to help you make some recordings for a film you were making with a friend. Unaware of your true intentions, she helped you out. After that was done, you and Jake went on with your plan for next Sunday.

Now the time has come. The first part of the plan was completed. Jake made a phony call to the flower shop early that morning and placed an order of marigolds for the next town over that needed the flowers right away. Like right after church services.

Knowing that Miss Matthews wasn’t going to come back to the church for “confession”, the priest just went into his office.

Only you and Jake were in the church and it was time for phase two. Jake went to the priest’s office and knocked on the door. He answered and Jake told him that Miss Matthews was in confessional. Surprised to hear that she was back so soon, the priest pushed him aside and headed straight to the confessionals.

He entered his side of the confessional and began to eagerly speak, “Where were you after you left this morning? I was-“

“Don’t speak, darling,” Miss Matthews’s voice purred from the other side. “I just want to hear all of the naughty things you’d love to do to me in here.”

The priest drooled and began to spill his dirty fantasy to her.

Meanwhile, Jake was waiting by the door of the church and he saw Miss Matthews’s car approaching. She got out and walked up the steps, “Jake? What’s going on? First I got an order to deliver marigolds in Harland and the place who ordered them said no one made an order. Then you call me and tell me to meet you here. Why?”

Jake put on his best winning innocent act, “Miss Matthews, I have to tell you something. I know about your affair with the priest and I wanted to keep quiet about it because I thought that the two of you were in love, but I just seen this after you left and…oh, come inside and see for yourself.”

Miss Matthews looked concerned and followed Jake into the church.

“…and then I would give your sticky little puss a tongue bath,” the priest breathed heavily through the window.

“Yes…” Miss Matthews’s voice moaned softly.

“Then I would take out my-“

“JOHN?!”

The priest jumped when he heard Miss Matthews exclamation from outside the door. He opened it and there she was with her face red with anger. Jake was nowhere to be seen. You were hearing this and you carefully put away the recorder in your pocket, concealing it perfectly.

“You filthy lying cradle robbing bastard!” she shouted at him. “I leave for a little while and you already planning on seducing a teenager!”

“Teenager?! No, I-“ the priest began to day until you came out with tears in your eyes.

“Father, how could you?” you sobbed. “I came to confess for the first time since you came here and you try to molest me with your words?”

The priest was shocked to see you and turned to Miss Matthews, “I thought she was you! I mean, she sounded…”

“Save your breath! We’re done!” Miss Matthews yelled. “I’m not going with a man who will cheat on me with a younger girl!”

She marched out with the priest chasing after her, begging her to listen to reason. You watched them go and then you saw Jake entered the room, “Sorry, I had to use the men’s room. Did it work?”

You laughed, “Yeah! He was telling me everything while I was playing the tape recorder. He actually thought it was her! She screamed at him and I made out like a crying baby when he tried to tell her. Do you think he’ll get fired now?”

“With the way she’s still shouting and revealing some things about their affair while they’re outside and attracted quite a crowd including Church Council Member Roberts, I don’t think Father John will return to church next Sunday,” Jake smirked.

You both were about to leave the church from the back until Jake stopped you.

“What is it?” you asked.

“I made you listen to that bastard’s disgusting fantasy in order for the prank to work. You did all this to save me,” said Jake. “Please accept my pence.”

He kissed you softly and you wrapped your arms around him. You moved away and smiled at him, “I love how your kiss washes away everything bad that happened.”

“It’s better than talking in the confessional,” Jake grinned and you both ran out from the back of the church, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints for the next chapter: Tattoos and Frank. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frank go into a tattoo parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Valentine's day gift to you all! Have a great night 🌉

"Frank, I don’t think I can do this…” You tried to say as your boyfriend dragged you out of the car. 

“You’ll be fine,” Frank reassured her as they walked to the tattoo parlor. Frank had suggested that you guys should have matching tattoos to affirm your relationship. This would be your first tattoo and you were scared. You loved Frank with all your heart but you hated needles with a passion. 

This happened yesterday night when you were admiring the scorpion tattoo on his neck and he decided that you should have a tattoo as well. He thought that it would be romantic to have a kiss mark on each other’s hands. You thought so too but the fear of needles was starting to get to you.

Let’s return to the present…

You both entered the tattoo parlor and the guy greeted you, “Hey, welcome! What can I do for you guys?” 

“My girlfriend and I want matching tattoos,” Frank told the guy. “Nothing big. Just a kiss mark tattoo on our hands.” 

You gulped and became very nervous. Frank noticed this and pulled you to the side to talk privately, “Babe? Are you okay? Do you want to do this? If you don’t, we can go home.”

You nodded and whispered, “I do want to do this but I’m terrified. I don’t want to be but I can’t help it. Do you have any ideas on getting over this fear?” 

Frank smiled at you, “Yeah. You go ahead and get your tattoo first.” 

You were afraid but you trusted him and decided to go for it. 

The guy had you sat up and situated in the chair. You were taking deep breaths to prepare yourself. Frank joined you by your side and held your hand. You heard the buzzing of the machine and braced yourself for the pain. Frank caught your attention by saying, “Hey, Y/N.” 

You turned to him and Frank gave you such a hot jolting kiss that you didn’t even feel the first needle drawing the outline of your tattoo. You kissed him for the entire time your tattoo was being done and you were completely unaware of it. The sensuous heat from those kisses outweighed the pain. Frank kept squeezing your other hand gently while he kissed you.

The guy stopped the machine and said that he was finished. Surprised, you tore away from the kiss and looked at your tattoo. It was a perfect pink kiss mark. 

“Looks great,” Frank commented and placed a kiss on your cheek. You smiled at your tattoo as he switched places with you. “Now you can district me while I get mine done.” 

You smirked and gave him a hard kiss while the guy was setting up again.


	9. Seductive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sebastian are dressing up for a party and you're having problems

You and your boyfriend Sebastian were getting ready to go to a party tonight. You were in the bedroom trying to find what fancy dress to wear and Sebastian was putting his suit on in the bathroom. You were in your fluffy purple bathrobe.

Honestly, you didn’t want to go. You wanted to stay home and get in bed with Sebastian but he said the party was for a friend of his and they had to go. You sighed to yourself and continued your dress search. 

Sebastian came around and leaned against the doorway, “How’s it going Y/N?” 

“Terrible,” You admitted. “I haven’t found a decent dress to wear for this stupid party! Why must your friend throw a formal party?” 

“Because he’s a fancy obsessed idiot,” Sebastian said. “What about that pretty light blue number you have? The one you wore the night we met.” 

You remembered and rushed into your closet again. You found it and pulled it out. You smiled when you saw it, “Oh yes. I remember this! Oh, it was such a beautiful night. It was a summer party and I was with my best friend.”

You took off your bathrobe so you were in your bra and panties. You walked to the mirror and held the dress against you. Sebastian watched you with a certain look in his eyes. You didn’t notice him and continued with your story, “Then I saw you entering the party and you looked so handsome. I actually felt like my heart was coming up my throat. I never thought a guy like you would even want to talk to somebody like me.” 

Your eyes were still on your refection but you felt a pair of warm lips kissing your shoulder. You shivered a little, “B…But you came over…and…” Sebastian’s arms were around your bare waist, causing you to drop your dress. “Y/N,” His seductive voice whispered in your ear.

You were spun around and Sebastian was kissing you passionately. Your hands were in his hair and you pressed your nearly naked body close to him. This continued for a few minutes until Sebastian’s iPhone was ringing in his jacket pocket. He pulled away from your lips and groaned in frustration as he took it out. 

“Hello?” answered Sebastian. “Oh, hey…No, we didn’t forget about your party.” 

You let go and sadly went over to pick up your dress but you stopped when you heard, “Unfortunately, Y/N has fallen I’ll and I really don’t want to leave her alone…yeah, poor thing…you’re a prince…yeah, we should definitely do something next week. Perfect. Enjoy your party. Bye!”

He clicked it off, walked over, and took you in his arms again, “I thought we should go to the party, but after seeing you almost naked and holding your dress, going to bed with sounded so much better.” 

He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom, “You know what I love about that dress?” 

“What?” You giggled as he kissed your neck. 

“I get to take it off you,” He purred. 

“Well,” you smirked. “I don’t have the dress on now but you can give me the pleasure of taking that suit off you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that you had to wait ten days for the new story here! I've been busy with a new story that I will be posting soon. Hope you like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first story. Next one will be coming quickly.


End file.
